Requiem for the Black Prince
by Epic Ebi
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge has one ultimate goal in mind: to get revenge on the powerful group Inferno. How does he plan on doing that? He'll destroy them from the inside! One-shot.


**(A/N: Welcome to ~Requiem for the Black Prince~. This is a crossover between Code Geass and Phantom of Inferno. Or more specifically; Phantom ~Requiem for the Phantom~. But this isn't quite the ordinary crossover. No, it's more like bringing in characters and saying they've always existed in that universe. Unlike in Fairy Chess, where Lelouch was transported into Magnolia, Lelouch and someone else -I won't say who- have always lived in the world of organised crime and gangs. There will be no Britannians; just Americans.**

**Enjoy.)**

**I do not own Code Geass or Phantom. This is now a one-shot.**

**First-person; Lelouch Lamperouge: the Black Prince**

* * *

I woke up in my bed and stared at the ceiling. The dark, empty ceiling. I turned my head to look at the digital clock. It was 3:00am. _Another early morning,_ I thought as I wiped my eyes. _What a pain…_ I tried to go back to sleep, but it proved to be difficult. Without meaning to, I thought about who I am. Again. Yes… I am the Black Prince of the world of organised crime. I work for Inferno, one of the largest gangs known in that world. But outside that, I am Lelouch Lamperouge; I'm a hard working American living in Japan with my wife. I'm 21 years old. If anyone asked me about my job, I say I'm a lawyer. I admit; it's pretty silly for someone as young as me to work for the mafia.

But it wasn't by choice. My father, Charles Lamperouge, got into some terrible trouble with another organisation. My mother, Marianne, ended up being assassinated when I was 9 years old. My little 5 year old sister Nunnally was with my mother at the time. She never made it. She was going to turn 6 in October that year. I was going to turn 10, in December. You could say that day still haunts me now.

But what made it worse is that despite my father being the only family member left, he ended up getting killed by that same organisation he had trouble with when I turned 14. He was killed by Inferno. It's ironic seeing as how I joined them anyway.

But why I joined them, they; Inferno, do not know. Perhaps I wanted to see what kind of things my father got into. Perhaps I wanted to make amends with Inferno; to put the past behind us.

They never thought it was for revenge.

At this point in my life, I am plotting the downfall of Inferno. Why? Well, it's because of them that my future was taken from me. It's because of them that my parents are dead. It's because of them… It's because of them that my little sister was killed too. But my life changed when I turned 15.

That was when I met Kallen Stadtfeld.

* * *

Kallen was the daughter of the Stadtfeld family; which was well connected with my family. Her mother was Japanese while her father was American, so she ended up being a mixture of those two cultures and races. The Lamperouge family and her family were quite powerful together; mostly because once my father joined their cause, the Stadtfeld family increased their manpower. However, that changed when my parents died. I had to take care of myself, but I wasn't ready to take on such a responsibility alone. I was too young. I've been forever grateful for Kallen's family by taking me in so I can take care of myself when I was ready. The first day I began to live with the Stadtfeld's was when I met Kallen for the first time; in her house.

At first, Kallen and I got along quite well. But once I got a bit better from my family's death I started to show my true colours. At first, Kallen got a bit annoyed at my arrogant attitude towards certain things. I'm glad she pointed it out, because I decided to change that for her.

When I turned 16, I (finally) managed asked her out. It made sense because we're the same age. Not to mention (she's very attractive, and) she and I have been friends for quite a while, so we knew each other very well. Plus; her family and I got along too (in fact, they encouraged me to ask her out on my 16th birthday; especially her big brother Naoto). She agreed to my request and since then… Well…

I looked at my left in my bed. There she was, naked in my bed, with her short red hair and curvy body. She's my wife. We've been married since we were 19. Hah; no, we're not having children. However, to be honest, we've considered it during our honeymoon. But we both chose what we felt was right for us.

Kallen is a very fiery individual, and fiercely loyal to those closest to her. That's my favourite part about her, because it means no matter what I've gotten into, she'll stand by my side. I've always been glad of that fact. She's the only one I can fully trust. And I always keep this one fact to myself; her fiery passion, in my opinion, is a real turn-on. Telling her this when there are people around doesn't give me sex that night (believe me; that's exactly what happened).

She's also the only one I've told about my plan against Inferno. What surprised me when I told her was that she said she'll help me. I thought she would just support me, but no. That's another thing I love about her.

Inferno doesn't know about Kallen's ties with the Stadtfeld family. I made sure to tell those I work with that she had a different name; Kallen Kozuki, her mother's maiden name. Kallen requested me to say it, so I went with that ever since.

But now she's a Lamperouge. Kallen and my sister… They would've got along very well. My mother and father would've been proud to have her as their daughter-in-law.

I snuggled up close to Kallen and breathed slowly on her neck. I was a bit cold, so I wanted to hold her (yeah, that's what I'd tell her). But really; I wanted to hold someone because I felt sad thinking about how I got where I am.

She woke up. "Hmm…? Lelouch…" she muttered. "…What's wrong?"

"Mmm… I can't sleep…" I told her. "I'm cold…"

"But it's Spring…" She turned to face me while wiping her eyes. "You can't…*yawn* …Be that cold." She looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes. There's another thing that makes me feel happy inside.

"Oh come on," I said. "Can't I have a reason for holding my wife?" I kissed her on her lips. They always were soft.

"No," she joked. "You can't." She smiled.

"Oh; really?" I got up on top of her. She lay down on her back. "Then how about some 'recreational activities' instead?"

"You hate working out," she said through a slight chuckle. "Change of heart?"

I smiled. "Maybe…" I reached down to kiss her soft lips again.

There was a knock on the door.

_Odd,_ I thought. _It isn't like anyone to knock on someone's door at three in the morning. Unless…_ "Kallen."

"Yes?" She asked.

"Get dressed; we have to go." I got up from my bed and got into my blue jeans and my black shirt. I put on my socks and runners and reached for the bedside table to get my handgun from the drawer. I got my holster and placed it over my shirt. "Ready?"

Kallen was wearing a black tank top and some blue jeans like I was. She wore some black high heels as well. She also got her holster on and took out her gun. "Ready."

I aimed my gun at the door and walked over to it slowly. My heart seemed to beat in slow motion. *Beat* I took four more steps towards the door. *Beat* Three more steps. *Beat* I reached for the door handle with my left hand. Another three steps. *Beat* Two more… *Beat* I grabbed the door handle and turned it slowly. *Beat, beat, beat…* My heart rate picked up. I pulled the door open.

Adrenaline kicked in as I shot the enemy in the head. He fell down, lifeless. That makes it my thirty-seventh personal kill. Other kills I was involved in weren't direct; I ordered it among my subordinates and anyone else who we in Inferno chose to collaborate with.

I bolted outside the door and aimed down the right side. Kallen came out and aimed in the other direction.

"Clear," I said to Kallen.

"Here as well," Kallen replied.

"Let's get out of the hotel."

"Right." Kallen turned to face my direction, and we headed for the elevator. But they were occupied.

"I knew it," I told Kallen. "The only way we can get out of here alive is to head into the most likely place the enemy will occupy space."

"The stairs," Kallen said to me. And there's another thing that makes Kallen my wife; she's sharp and perceptive. That means she can pick up my plans quickly, which is good.

We ran down the hall and went for the staircase behind the 'Emergency Exit' door. I was right about the stairs as well. We could hear footsteps coming from the bottom.

"I'll lead," Kallen told me.

"Go," I said back. While I'm actually as good a shot as she is, Kallen is more of a frontline fighter than I am. And because of that, I always let her lead when she says she wants to. We ran down two flights of stairs until we ran into three guys holding handguns like we were. Kallen shot the one in front, while I dispatched the two behind him. _Thirty-nine,_ I counted in my head.

Immediately after that, four more guys came up the stairs and began to fire at us. I took Kallen back quickly and we hid behind the stairs we just went down. Kallen leaned over and fired three more shots, killing two more of the enemies. One of the shots missed, I assumed. I came up and ran into their line of sight and dispatched the rest of them.

_Forty-one._ "Let's go," I told Kallen as I moved down the stairs. She followed suit.

She asked me, "Why do you think they're coming for us?"

"They're probably members from one of the other gangs that Inferno managed to irritate because of money issues. This must be their way of getting back at us."

"What; by trying to kill us?"

"Exactly. Kallen, I want you to stay behind here and call some members of Inferno to come pick us up." I stop and give her my phone. "I need your phone."

"Hey wait; why do I have to do it?" Kallen didn't seem to understand.

_It's because I don't want you to get hurt. _"Trust me Kallen; I'll be fine. I'll call you when I get to the bottom." We heard more footsteps coming up. I hand her my phone and kissed her lightly on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Lelouch." Kallen stood there as she started using my phone and handed me hers. I took it and ran down the stairs and shot two more enemies in the head. _Forty-three._

I'm not very fit, to be completely honest. Sure, lately I've been working out (Kallen advised it), but I've been doing it for like three weeks. It isn't enough time to produce results. Right now, that didn't matter.

I shot three more men as I reached the bottom of the floor and counted forty-six. I locked the door first, reloaded my gun, and called Kallen. "Kallen, you okay?"

"_Yeah, I'm fine," _Kallen said through the phone. _"What about you?"_

"Nothing to worry about here," I answered. "Can you come down here now?"

"_No problem."_ She and I hung up.

I heard loud banging on the door I just locked. I ran up the stairs to meet up with Kallen. As we found each other, my phone went off. I held out my hand for Kallen to give me my phone back. She complied and I answered it.

"This is the Black Prince," I said into my phone.

I heard a man's voice speak over the phone. _"Ah, my dearest prince. How are you?"_ It was Scythe.

"Scythe… Why are you calling me?"

"_I think you're in a bit of a pickle,"_ he answered. Even though I couldn't see him, I had a feeling he was smiling like the sick bastard I know him to be. He and I have met quite often during my time in Inferno; along with… …that woman with the mask.

"So you plan on getting me and my wife out of here?" I asked him.

"_Not to worry; I have someone down there that will help you."_ As he said that, two more guys fell down the stairs, bleeding from their heads.

* * *

Kallen and I looked up to see a young girl wearing the equipment of a black ops sniper, with a white mask and four red stripes on it; two from the top of the mask pointing towards the middle of the forehead, and two underneath the eyes. She had dark green hair. Instantly, I recognised her.

Kallen didn't know who it was. "Who is that?"

"She's Inferno number-one sniper who takes direct orders from Scythe. She goes by the name, 'Phantom'."

"_Excellent, Black Prince,"_ Scythe said. _"You sure have done your homework."_

"That doesn't matter, Scythe," I said to him. "How are we going to get out of here?"

"_Phantom will tell you the rest of the plan. Good luck."_ He hung up.

"Wait, Scythe!" He wasn't going to call again. "Stupid bastard…" I closed my phone.

"So now what?" Kallen asked me. "Are we going with Phantom to get out of here?"

"Yes, that's what Scythe told me." I looked at Phantom. "Can you tell us where we're going, Phantom?"

"Affirmative," she said through the mask. I couldn't help but notice how flat and stoic she sounded; almost like a computer. But what surprised me the most was that her voice was young. A little too young to be the top sniper, anyway. She spoke again. "We're going to leave by helicopter at the top of the building in at least ten minutes. To get there alive, I'll be at the front of the group and killing the enemies as they come around. You, in turn, have to cover my back and kill any straddlers I may have missed." She readies her handgun.

"Interesting," Kallen said to Phantom. "I thought all snipers can kill all the targets by themselves."

"It's called cooperation," Phantom said to Kallen in that same stoic tone. "By working together, we can all make it out alive."

"Hmph," Kallen stuck her nose in the air. It's highly likely that she doesn't like Phantom's attitude. She looked at me. "Let's go, Lelouch."

"Got it." We went up the stairs, dispatching one enemy at a time as they came along. When we reached the floor we were on about a few minutes ago, we followed Phantom to the elevator. As we got there, more guys came out and fired at us. We took cover behind the wall. Phantom came around it and, almost perfectly, shot all of the men in the head with one bullet each.

Phantom turned to face us. "Follow me." She ran to the elevator (which was held in place by the bodies that got between the doors) and moved the bodies out of the way.

Kallen and I ran over to the elevator. The other elevator opened, and more guys came running out. We ran faster.

It didn't help me.

One of the guys opened fire on me. His bullet pierced through my arm's skin. In pain, I jumped to the elevator Kallen and Phantom were in. Luckily, I made the leap. Phantom closed the elevator door just in time before the enemies ran over to shoot us down. Our destination was the top floor.

I held my left arm to keep the blood from flowing too fast. It was incredibly painful. Kallen rushed to my aid.

"Lelouch, are you okay?" Kallen exclaimed. It's not often I got shot, so her panic was understandable.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said through my teeth. "It's only my arm that got shot; nothing else."

"Here." Phantom held out a bandage to Kallen. "Use this to keep the wound sealed."

Kallen took it without question and wrapped it around my arm.

* * *

We've reached our destination.

The elevator doors opened up. We saw the helicopter shine brightly over the early morning sky. There was a man waiting for us… No, more like waiting for his prized Phantom. Scythe was waiting close to the helicopter.

I got up on my feet and ran with Kallen toward our ticket out of here. I put my gun into my holster and got onto the helicopter.

Scythe spoke to me with that annoying grin of his. "You see? I told you I'd send someone."

"Please," I talked back to him. "That 'someone' isn't anybody. Phantom is nothing more than a puppet being pulled by the strings. By you, no less."

"Ahhh, you have an interesting way of looking at things," He told me. "In fact; you're right."

"Hmm?"

"Phantom is merely a puppet. But that's what makes her so perfect."

"Nonsense," I said back. "Perfection doesn't exist. If it did, nothing else would exist. After all; nothing was created by intelligent design. Clearly; destruction is the first reason why this world even exists in the first place."

Scythe didn't look at me in the eye. He had his back towards me. "You can think what you like, Mr Lamperouge. I'll just have to show you how wrong you are."

"You can't play 'God', Scythe," I told him. "If you try, you'll end up getting killed."

He merely chuckled. I thought I heard him say, "Just watch me," under his breath.

I ignored him and focused on Kallen, who was sitting next to me. Her gun was in her holster as well, and she put the seatbelt on over her. She looked upset. "Kallen," I said. "What's wrong?"

She looked at me. "It's nothing. It's just that…"

"Yes?" I persisted.

"We could have died in there. If it wasn't for Phantom, then we'd-."

"Don't worry," the pilot said to us as he took off his helmet; revealing his green eyes and brown hair. "If Phantom wasn't here, I would have saved you myself."

"Suzaku?" Kallen blinked as she turned to face him.

"Suzaku," I said as I smiled from seeing my best friend. "It's good to see you."

"Same here. It's good to see you two are still alive. By the way; nice bandage." He pointed at my left arm.

"Oh, yeah," I chuckle. "It's not a big deal."

He nodded and sat back down in the pilot's seat. He called out, "Scythe! It's time to go!"

Scythe got onto the opposite side of the seats with Phantom and they both put on their seat belts. I did the same thing. Suzaku started up the helicopter and we flew away from the building.

_That makes fifty kills,_ I thought as I rested my eyes. _Fifty personal kills since I joined Inferno. Aside from that; Kallen and I had to get out of the hotel with the assistance of Phantom; Scythe's puppet. That adds more to my worries. In order to take down Inferno, I need to take down Scythe and Phantom as well. But how do I do that? Never mind; I'll think of some plans once I get some sleep._

In the night sky, our helicopter flew over the city and over to Inferno's headquarters. One of these days; Inferno will fall. It will fall by my hands. And there isn't anything they'll be able to do about it. I will make sure of that.

**End of Chapter 1**

**(A/N: If you're confused, then I'll tell you all that this is before Reiji Asuma becomes Zwei. On another note; this concludes the one-shot chapter of ~Requiem for the Black Prince~. I hope it was an entertaining time-killing moment for you as you explore the rest of this website or even what else I've done.)**


End file.
